Donne-m'en un
by Assyleiko
Summary: Elle avait juste détruit son travail de la semaine. Sur lequel elle s'était acharnée. Son week-end s'annonçait être palpitant. Voila le résumé d'un 14 février de Mikasa Ackerman / RivaMika / UA


**Hi there !**

**Je ne vous souhaites Pas Une joyeuse st. Va-te en loin Parce Que voila quoi 8) Par contre Une bonne leçon sur CET OS RivaMika Qui porte sur la c: Les personnages de Shingeki aucun Kyojin me appartiennent Pas (, Sinon je serais pas là krkrkrkr normal) seul l'histoire AINSI Que l'univers (UC) m'appartiens**

* * *

La Saint-Valentin, fête des amoureux, jours ou les couples se réconcilient, s'échangent des mots doux, se câlinent, s'offrent des chocolats, des roses.

« Beurk. »

Voici le premier mot ou plutôt son qui était sorti de la bouche de Mikasa Ackerman, déglutissant devant l'écran de son portable qu'elle avait pris de sous son coussin après qu'il l'ait bruyamment réveillée et qu'elle ait bien entendu maudit d'avoir laissé son réveil activé...un week-end.

Elle avait les yeux plissés, la luminosité trop forte de son smartphone l'aveuglait presque. Son portable indiquait la date du jour : Samedi 14 février. Elle soupira laissant tombé son bras ainsi que son portable qui s'échappa de sa main et rebondit sur son lit, elle n'avait même pas la force de le tenir.

En effet, Mikasa était épuisé, fatigué de sa nuit dont elle avait passé les trois-quarts sur son ordinateur à finir la traduction d'un chapitre, chose qu'elle considérait comme corvée. Non pas que son métier de traductrice lui déplaisait, au contraire, elle s'épanouissait chaque jour un peu plus, seulement, comme étant encore nouvelle dans une boîte Mikasa devait traduire des livres qui ne lui plaisaient pas forcément.

Ainsi elle, avait fini son travail le vendredi pour avoir son samedi libre, histoire de se changer les airs et sortir dehors.

« Sortir de mes fesses oui. »

Un détail lui avait échappé, samedi était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et comme vous vous en doutez surement, Mikasa portait le fameux statut de « Célibataire ». Le pire : elle était la seule célibataire de son entourage, fille en tout cas. Encore pire : elle se faisait littéralement harceler par celles-ci pour qu'elle puisse enfin trouver l'amour de sa vie. Ses amies avaient tout essayé, des sites de rencontres jusqu'aux rendez-vous anonymats. Tous. Et rien n'avait marché. On accusait alors sa mauvaise foi et son manque d'enthousiasme.

De toute façon, ce statut ne lui déplaisait pas, malheureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, on célébrait la fête des amoureux, non pas que ça la dérangerait que cette fête existe, mais plutôt qu'elle se sentira extrêmement seule. Car tous ses amis avaient prévus quelque chose pour aujourd'hui, même Eren, son meilleur ami, son demi-frère professeur d'histoire géo dans un collège public sortait avec Annie une assistante sociale, depuis un mois seulement et il avait décidé d'aller au cinéma. Cliché ? Sachez que pour Eren se fut tout une épreuve physique et mentale pour l'inviter.

Ils l'avaient pourtant prévenue qu'ils avaient tous organisé quelque chose, mais cette semaine de travail avait été tellement épuisante pour Mikasa qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

La jeune Ackerman finit par utiliser toute ses forces inexistantes pour se lever de son lit, seul amour de sa vie qui ne pourra jamais la tromper me direz-vous. Ainsi, elle commença sa journée, traînant ses pieds vers la salle de bains de son petit studio ce ne fut qu'en se voyant dans le miroir qu'elle réalisa à quel point ses cernes étaient creusé, elle grogna, ses cheveux noirs étaient en pétard, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle avait participé à une énorme fête et pourtant non, elle était assise devant son bureau, devant son pc en train de taper à une certaine vitesse son texte traduit, puis lorsqu'elle constata l'heure qui était plus que tardive elle avait fini par fermer le clapet de son ordinateur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Mikasa arriva quelques minutes plus tard –après s'être douché, toiletté, dans son médiocre salon bordéliquement rangé.

« Et dire que c'est moi qui fais la morale à Eren. Soupira-t-elle en se frayant un chemin entre les différents objets et vêtements de nature inconnue »

Son salon ne dépassait pas les cinq mètres carrés, et il paraissait encore plus petit avec tout ce désordre, les murs étaient beige avec une ligne blanche au centre, le plafond blanc mais commençait à se noircir un canapé noir deux places en faux cuir que lui avait offert son demi-frère pour son déménagement, un petit tapis oriental qu'elle jugeait s'accorder parfaitement avec ses rideaux qui coulaient le long d'un petit balcon, vraiment très petit en fait, ce n'était qu'une grande fenêtre coulissante. Au milieu, une petite table basse en ver transparent, évidemment, cela ne se voyait pas sous tous les tas de feuilles entassés les unes sur les autres.

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent, quelque chose dans sa vue l'intriguait ... Elle passa devant sa table basse, ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle gueula.

« Non ! Merde ! Putain pas ça ! »

Entre ses mains des feuilles, une dizaine, toute tachée par un certain liquide noir. Son café. Et Mikasa ne saurait dire comment cela avait pu se produire. Elle fouilla sur sa table avant de trouver le responsable de cet incident inadmissible. Sa tasse de café y était passée, même si c'était sa préférée, il fallait qu'elle paie son crime.

* * *

« Putain ... Je vais pas bien moi... »

Elle se frottait les yeux d'une main à l'aide de son index et son pouce, réalisant devant sa poubelle dont le verre y était maintenant en mille morceaux que c'était elle la responsable, elle et uniquement elle. Ses tempes lui faisaient mal, elle manquait de sommeil, pourtant, nous étions samedi, Mikasa aurait pu faire ça grâce mâtiné étant donné qu'elle avait terminé son travail cette semaine. Mais voilà un nouveau problème, un dossier unique dont un seul exemplaire était donné venait littéralement d'être détruit.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas son portable sonna, son grognement raisonna dans tout le petit couloir pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre prenant furieusement l'appareil, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder de qui provenait l'appel, elle déclina, mettant fin à la petite sonnerie électronique.

Alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon son portable à la main, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il vibra, elle avait reçu un message.

Le message provenait d'Eren.

« Hey Mikasa, ça va ? J'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »

La dite Mikasa fronça les sourcils, comprenant que c'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait appelé, elle tapota sur le clavier tactile de son portable, un petit sourire, comme si le fait de discuter avec son demi-frère apaisait son énervement.

« Désolé, je viens à peine de me réveiller, sinon je vais bien et toi ? Un smiley souriant accompagnait son message »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle reçoive sa réponse.

« Ah ! Je me disais aussi, t'as travaillé dur cette semaine. Super, je suis avec Annie, en fait, on voulait t'inviter ... »

Un nouveau froncement, cette fois-ci, elle écrivit plus rapidement.

« Plutôt oui. Ah, pas la peine, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais merci »

Elle ajouta en écrivant un second message avant que son ami ne lui réponde.

« Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des amoureux, pas des célibataires haha. »

Eren l'avait surement comprit, mais il insista et Mikasa dut lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sure à deux cent pourcent que venir ne lui disait rien, surtout depuis la gaffe qu'elle avait commis.

* * *

Mikasa tapotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, ses yeux gris concentrés sur son écran se déplaçaient à la vitesse de la lumière, un clic, puis de nouveau, ses doigts dansaient par-dessus le clavier, pendant que ses yeux balayaient la page internet qu'elle lisait. Elle était au beau milieu de son salon, penché sur sa table basse qu'elle avait prise soin de mettre en ordre –enfin, elle avait juste déplacé les tas de feuilles sur un autre meuble— assise sur le bord de son canapé, son café dont elle prenait une gorgée toutes les minutes.

Mikasa ne s'était pas changé, elle était toujours dans son pyjama qui était un long tee-shirt gris lui arrivant jusqu'au genou ainsi qu'un simple short qui ne se voyait même pas sous son haut. Il faisait plutôt chaud dans son petit studio/appartement, pour elle, c'était surement la seule chose qu'elle appréciait de sa petite demeure.

À ses côtés, les fameuses feuilles victimes de meurtre au café, elle cherchait sur internet un moyen d'avoir un second exemplaire, authentique, officiel et surtout légalement. Une petite envie de chocolat lui caressa l'esprit lorsqu'une fenêtre pub s'ouvrit sur son ordinateur, elle envia alors tous les couples au monde. Elle ferma la fenêtre d'un clique rapide et...

Le drame arriva, ce n'était pas une coupure d'électricité non, Mikasa réglait toujours à temps ses factures... C'était une panne de son ordinateur lui-même. Il s'était soudainement éteint, sans prévenir, sans qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer quoi que ce soit.

Pas d'énervement, elle s'était assez défoulée ce matin sur sa tasse de café, non, ses yeux s'étaient juste arrondis, au début, elle avait bougé frénétiquement la souris : aucune réaction de la part de la machine, puis elle avait appuyé plusieurs fois sur l'interrupteur de son pc, une fois, deux fois, la troisième, elle avait juste frappé très fort sur le clapet, elle avait juste cassé son ordinateur.

Elle avait juste détruit son travail de la semaine. Sur lequel elle s'était acharnée.

Son week-end s'annonçait être palpitant.

* * *

Le temps passa, quatorze heures s'annonçait et la jeune Ackerman avait décidé de sortir dehors se changer les idées, évidemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dehors, elle ne rencontrerait que des couples jeunes ou vieux, récents ou datant. Elle s'était changée et avait habillé un simple jean gris clair, un pull noir avec quelques motifs rouges assortit avec son écharpe rouge sang, cadeau que lui avait offert Eren pour ses dix ans, il était petit et naïf à cet âge, c'était le seul cadeau qu'il avait trouvé bon à lui offrir –en fait, il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire et lui avait offert la sienne lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait acheté, évidemment Mikasa même à cet âge n'était pas dupe.

Il pensait à ce moment-là qu'elle la jettera comme une vielle chaussette, mais, Mikasa est très sentimentale envers Eren et à décider de garder son écharpe, même dix ans plus tard. Et pour finir une veste plutôt hivernale, il n'avait pas beaucoup neigé cet hiver, mais le froid était au rendez-vous, non-glacial, mais adapté à sa saison de fin d'hiver.

Elle sortit, prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses clefs, elle ferma à double tour, son ventre grogna : Elle avait faim et elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin.

Mikasa habitait dans un petit bâtiment long sur cinq étages, elle avait obtenu son permis, mais ne possédait pas de voiture, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en procurer une.

Comme prévu, il n'y avait que des couples dans les rues, les rares personnes seules étaient ... Des gens rejoignaient leur amoureux/euses, il ne faisait pas tellement froid même si le ciel était plutôt nuageux.

Une grosse envie de chocolat lui vint alors lorsqu'elle vit un jeune couple assis sur un banc en train de faire déguster à l'autre la friandise. Un nouveau gargouillement plutôt bruyant, elle remercia Dieu que la personne à côté de laquelle elle était passée au moment même avait des écouteurs dont la musique était à fond.

* * *

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, la jeune traductrice finit par arriver devant un petit café, en plein air, mais couvert par une sorte de toit, car le petit restaurant était une partie d'un petit bâtiment et donc, certains y résidaient. Elle déglutit voyant que les tables prises étaient des couples. Elle était plantée là, devant les premières tables, devant les couples qui discutaient, riaient, s'amusaient. Un serveur qui l'avait repérée depuis son arrivé se rapprocha d'elle.

« Puis-je vous aider ? La jeune femme décliqua, comme si elle avait été déconnectée pendant un laps de temps

-Une table s'il vous plaît... Seule. Précisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot

-Hum... »

Le garçon réfléchit en se tournant vers les tables, toutes prises par les couples... Sauf... Une.

« Celle-là. Il la désigna du doigt. »

La table était au beau milieu de toutes les autres déjà occupées par un jeune homme, une tasse de thé à la main, il semblait avoir remarqué qu'on le pointait du doigt et fixait la jeune femme, désintéressée, il prit une nouvelle gorgée détournant le regard, on aurait juré l'entendre pester.

Mikasa s'avança vers la table désignée, tira la chaise blanche en plastique et demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Il hocha la tête sans même la regarder, alors elle s'assit.

C'était un jeune homme plus petit de quelques centimètres de Mikasa mais qui semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle, il avait les cheveux noirs, de la même couleur de ceux de Mikasa mi-courts, rasé en dessous, un visage affichant le mépris.

Le serveur vint alors, son bloc-notes à la main ainsi qu'un crayon derrière l'oreille, il donna le menu à la jeune brune qui le saisit le remerciant à mi-voix.

Une minute passa, et Mikasa ne supportait déjà plus le regard insoutenable du jeune homme en face d'elle, elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer et de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle faisait semblant d'être concentré sur la lecture du menu, elle le relisait pour la troisième fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête, voyant si en le regardant, il détournerait le regard : pas du tout, il ne s'était pas arrêté de la fixer, lui et son air stoïque gravé à vie sur son visage.

Ce contact visuel se transforma rapidement en un jeu de regard, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre, ça n'avait duré à peine deux secondes avant que Mikasa ait rebaissé sa tête contre la table, le menu entre ses mains sur ses genoux, entamant sa quatrième relecture. Elle entendit ensuite le bruit de la tasse se cogner contre la petite assiette.

« C'est chiant hein... Mikasa sursauta presque en l'entendant

-De quoi ? Elle releva la tête vers le brun, surprise qu'il ait entamé ainsi la discussion

-Cette fête débile que font les bouffons en couple.

-Vous parlez de la Saint-Valentin ?

-Ouais, cette connerie-là. »

La jeune brune ne releva pas le mauvais langage du jeune homme, mais continua la discussion en posant une nouvelle question.

« Vous n'avez pas de copine j'suppose, si ?

-Il parait que je porte le statut de « Celibatard »

-Célibataire, vous voulez dire non ?

-Je te laisse deviner. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée. Livaï

-Mikasa.

-Toi aussi cette fête elle a l'air de te saouler pas vrai ?

-... Ouais un peu... Beaucoup même. Je pense que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je sois la seule de mon entourage à n'avoir rien à faire de ma journée

-T'es bien sortie non ?

-Pour me changer les idées, il m'était arrivé un truc ce matin et je supportais pas de me sentir enfermé.

-Ah, mauvaise idée pas vraie...

-Ouais...

-Moi aussi, je pensais me changer les idées en sortant et j'me suis retrouvé dans ce restaurant entouré de bouffons et bouffonnes. »

Une pensée à Eren et Annie, eux aussi avaient décidé après leur cinéma de se faire un restaurant.

Un silence s'installa, il n'était pas encore pesant, mais allait bientôt le devenir si quelqu'un ne disait pas quelque chose à l'autre. Heureusement, le garçon de table revint, souriant comme il devait afficher l'image du restaurant auquel il travaillait.

« Alors mademoiselle, que désiriez-vous ? »

Il fallait l'avouer, rien de ce que le menu proposait ne lui plaisait, elle avait faim certes, mais pas assez pour déjeuner, Mikasa demanda alors un simple café, Livaï suivit du regard le serviteur, pesta et lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, il reposa ses yeux de nouveau sur la jeune traductrice qui allait de nouveau devoir à supporter son regard perçant.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard le garçon était revenu une tasse de café à la main, il la déposa habillement sur la table et attendit patiemment que Mikasa ait sorti ses quelques pièces qui traînaient dans sa poche avant qu'il reparte remerciant poliment la jeune fille, il la complimenta aussi au passage sur ses magnifiques cheveux de jais. La jeune femme le remercia à son tour avant que le serveur ne s'en aille pour de bon.

Ne cachant pas sa réaction, le dit Livaï haussa alors un sourcil, Mikasa le remarqua et lui demanda alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait ainsi.

« Ce type te draguait. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils.

« Et ?

-Je te le faisais remarquer, c'est tous.

-Tout à l'heure, tu le regardais bizarrement lorsqu'il était parti. Son ton sonnait mit affirmation mi question »

Le jeune brun apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, mais n'en prit pas pour autant une gorgée, il répondit d'abord à ce que lui avait dit la jeune Ackerman.

« Parce qu'il te matait... Lui aussi c'est un de ces bouffons.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de juger les gens comme ça, tu ne le connais pas.

-Et toi, tu le connais peut-être ? Demanda-t-il connaissant très bien la réponse avant d'avaler de nouveau le liquide chaud de sa tasse »

Mikasa tournoyait dans ta tasse la petite cuillère en plastique, roula des yeux évitant son regard, admettant mentalement qu'il avait raison, elle cherchait néanmoins une excuse.

« Non, mais toi non plus.

-Bah voilà, moi je juge une personne sur ce qu'elle fait, pas sur ce qu'elle est. Ce type t'a maté et complimenté, j'veux pas faire le type qui sort des conclusions trop rapides, mais c'est assez louche pour en dire quelque chose

-Comme quoi ? »

La jeune femme avait répondu au tac au tac, curieuse de savoir ce que pensait Livaï, elle avait froncé des sourcils et stoppait son mouvement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer son café, comme si elle se doutait et savait d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

Le jeune homme déposa pour la dernière fois sa tasse de thé après l'avoir terminé, ses yeux contemplèrent longtemps la jeune traductrice, un peu trop, on aurait presque cru qu'une ambiance romantique s'installait peu à peu, il ne manquait plus que le rayon orangé du Soleil et ça aurait été parfait. Évidemment, aucun des deux n'avait cet arrière pensé, d'ailleurs Livaï brisa cet instant en articulant le magnifique mot qui s'en suivit, répondant ainsi à la précédente question de l'Ackerman.

« Pervers. Répondit-il tous naturellement »

La jeune brune murmura pour elle-même « N'importe quoi... » Dans un soupir las avant de prendre une gorgée de son café, le terminant à son tour en une traite.

Nouveau silence, aucun des deux ne savait comment faire pour avancer leur discussion, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient même pas et se trouvaient simplement à la même table.

D'un coup, un bruit sortit de nulles parts, enfin...d'aucunes bouches en tous cas, un gargouillement, un grognement provenant du ventre de Mikasa.

Pourquoi

A-t-il

Fallut

Que ça lui arrive

Maintenant ?

Instantanément, ses joues devinrent pivoines, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la tablé regardant ailleurs essayant de cacher sa gêne, elle enfouit à moitié sa tête dans son écharpe et sera ses jambes. Ridiculement drôle.

« T'as le ventre d'un monstre toi. Dit-il tout aussi naturellement que sa précédente phrase, néanmoins sa phrase sonnait un peu plus aigu, comme s'il se moquait gentiment d'elle »

Mais c'était encore plus gênant.

« Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. Trouva-t-elle comme excuse pour se justifier. »

Mikasa se remémora alors sa matinée agitée et sa gêne laissa place à de l'angoisse, du stress... Ce dossier était vraiment important, son travail tout autant et tout ça a surement été perdu.

Une goutte, puis deux, trois et ainsi de suite la pluie s'était mise à tomber, à flot, elle martelait déjà le petit toit de l'espace en plein air, les premiers râles provenant des couples qui passaient pourtant de bons moments.

Livaï soupira, lassé, il se leva de sa chaise, la rangea d'une main. La jeune femme releva quelque peu la tête l'observant, le bruit de la pluie ne l'avait pas interpellé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voie par elle-même. Le jeune homme ajusta alors sa veste brune et annonça en même temps de débarrasser sa tasse

« On ferait mieux de rentrer dans le restaurant, j'ai pas envie de me mouiller. En plus, je dois payer la note. Il ajouta pour être sûr. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ? »

C'était une sorte d'invitation.

« Non non. Elle agita la tête. Moi aussi de toutes façons, je compte pas rentrer toute mouillée. À son tour de se lever et de débarrasser son verre.

-Ouais, vaut mieux. »

* * *

À l'intérieur, un petit monde grouillait, la porte ne cessait de s'ouvrir et se fermer et la clochette, au-dessus, ne cessait de chanter. Livaï et Mikasa étaient maintenant dans la petite file face à la caisse, à l'intérieur du restaurant. La pluie elle, martelait toujours autant les vitres, certains clients étaient partis, d'autres entrés à l'intérieur se réchauffer.

« Bien fait pour leur gueule. Grogna Livaï

-Je pense pas que ce soit sympa de leur dire ça. Intérieurement, ça la mettait mal à l'aise puisqu'elle pensait à Eren et Annie

-Avoue que tu penses la même chose. »

Pas de réponse, mais ce silence était suffisant pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait raison. La file avance, c'est maintenant leur tour, Livaï paye rapidement la note, la caissière fut surprise puisqu'un garçon de table est toujours censé passer prendre l'argent, le brun précisa alors qu'attendre sous la pluie n'était pas quelque chose dont il serait fan de faire, un « ahhh » dubitatif de la caissière raisonna dans leur oreille, elle prit l'argent et rendit la monnaie. Elle appuya alors ses deux bras sur le comptoir et demanda souriante.

« Vous désirez quelque chose d'autre ? »

Livaï se retourna.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mikasa se tenait à un ou de pas du jeune homme, attendant qu'il paye, elle fixait ses baskets, désintéressée d'entendre ce que disait la caissière, au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par relever la tête vers la dame, Mikasa remarqua alors qu'elle était en train de donner une boîte en forme de cœur, aucun doute, c'était du chocolat. Elle vit alors Livaï lui tendre un billet d'une somme d'argent plutôt élevé pour de simples chocolats. Le jeune homme se retourna adressant un signe de tête à la brune.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas en couple. Elle arqua un sourcil en même temps de parler

-Rien ne m'empêche de bouffer des chocolats si ? Il se dirigeait vers un coin du restaurant »

Mikasa le suivit sans un mot, la table à laquelle ils étaient était dans un coin, collé au mur, ce n'était pas des chaises, mais des fauteuils qu'ils avaient. Leur place était un peu à l'écart des regards même si juste derrière Livaï se trouvait un couple qui semblait très très amoureux, d'ailleurs les compliments et les doux mots qu'ils se chuchotaient irritaient un poil trop Livaï.

Sur la table de bois poli, lisse et parfaitement propre se trouvait une boîte de chocolats narguant la jeune Ackerman, elle la narguait tellement que Mikasa plissait des yeux en la fixant. Ça ne pouvait échapper à Livaï qui l'ouvrit alors.

« Tu en veux ? »

Nouveau sursaut, la jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et releva les yeux vers le plus âgé, la boite était ouverte et les confiseries la narguaient odieusement, elle tendit gentiment sa main vers les chocolats avant de voir la boite glisser vers le jeune homme, elle était à deux doigts, deux doigts d'en attraper un. Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus et elle remarqua le visage mi-moqueur et narguant de Livaï, un sourire en coin.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu en voulais, pas d'en prendre un. »

Mais Mikasa n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement, elle avait bien deviné qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle balança alors son bras sur la table tentant de saisir la boite tout entière, allant jusqu'à même se pencher par-dessus, mais, Livaï, plutôt rapide leva le bras droit, la boîte dans sa main, son sourire s'étira encore plus.

« Tu en veux un pas vrai, c'est pas très poli de vouloir l'arracher des gens comme ça, surtout des inconnus »

Mikasa continuait naïvement d'essayer de la prendre, mais le brun étira son bras dans toute sa longueur, en temps normal, la jeune traductrice aurait pu la saisir sans aucun problème étant donné qu'elle le dépassait en taille, sauf que, la table entre le l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste audacieux, et même si elle l'aurait fait se retrouver sur une table tel une gamine n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Tu m'as invité, donne-m'en un. Siffla-t-elle pendant qu'il continuait d'agiter la boite dans tous les sens

-« Donne-moi-en un, s'il te plaît ». Corrigea Livaï amusé »

La jeune Ackerman cessa alors tous mouvement et se rassit correctement sur le fauteuil, prenant soudainement un air désintéressé, elle soupira, chose qui interpella le plus âgé, à quoi elle jouait ? Aucune idée. Livaï la fixa alors, plissant ses yeux gris comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer en elle le moindre indice lui faisant comprendre pourquoi agissait-elle soudainement ainsi. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle se leva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda instinctivement le brun

-Je me barre, je rentre chez moi, la pluie a cessé.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non. J'ai plus rien à faire ici, merci pour m'avoir tenue compagnie et au revoir. »

Livaï se doutait bien qu'elle se jouait de lui comme il l'avait fait avec elle, le seul problème était que cette fille était vraiment capable de partir comme si de rien n'était, alors que Livaï devait bien l'avouer : la présence de Mikasa ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il l'appréciait.

Il la vit alors se lever, et, à peine s'était-elle mise à marcher que ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules.

« Hey. »

Mikasa se retourna, un visage complètement méprisant, elle n'était qu'à un ou deux pas de là où ils étaient. Elle remarqua alors la gêne du jeune homme, il regardait ailleurs, semblait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et ses sourcils froncés le trahissaient encore plus.

« Je déconne, prends en un. Dit-il en lui tendant la boite ouverte »

Victoire.

Mikasa Ackerman un, Livaï zéro.

Un immense sourire d'accomplissement se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune traductrice. Irritant le jeune homme, jusqu'à même se demander si céder à sa demande était la meilleure chose.

Elle revint alors à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Livaï pesta alors lorsqu'il la vit gaiment prendre son chocolat.

« Tch', on passe vraiment pour des bouffons-là. »

Mais il devait se l'avouer : elle était plus que mignonne lorsqu'elle mangeait sa friandise, son étincelle de malice dans ses yeux reflétait tout ce qui lui manquait en ce jour.

Finalement, Mikasa avait peut-être trouvé l'amour de sa vie, enfin, elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que d'habitude, idem pour son dossier détruit et son pc. En plus Livaï était un informaticien, mais ça, elle n'en savait encore rien. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était de finir son chocolat et passer le reste de sa journée avec sa nouvelle rencontre.

* * *

**Voila voila 8D je sais, ce est cliché Plutôt me enfin ... **  
**Avis? Commentaire? Question? ? Une faute Remarque**  
**C'est dans les reviews c:**


End file.
